Mysterious Newcomer
by Soultail Omega-Light
Summary: This is my response for Aeris's story and I really don't have a claim to anything mentioning here, except for my OC. And I really did put in the greatest effort since I had some free time on my hands.


**Mysterious Newcomer**

By Soultail Omega-Light, aka Poisonfang205

Note: _This is my response to FallenAngelAerith's and I thought I could do it myself. And please don't sue me for using Hasbro's characters, nor the same timeline as Shockbox's.  
_  
The Axalon is quiet from the lack of excitement while looking for any signatures of stasis pods coming to earth and any Predacons activity for days.

"Man, I am so bored from any activity since we rescued Airazor from the Preds days ago." Cheetor said as he sighed in boredom.

"Cheetor, calm down. I think we can scan for Energon in the areas that we have in the meantime." Optimus said as he typed to the Tri-dimentional scanner for any Energon locations.

_Attention, a new protoform has been spotted in Sector Pheta. Attention._ The monotoned voice beeped as it was scanning for the instructions that it was told.

"Ohh... Man, I can't wait to go out and find that protoform before anyone else!" Rattrap shouted out in glee while running out into the Command Room.

"Vermin, you are a fool. Let the search for the Warriors!" Dinobot growled at Rattrap as he followed after RT to know what is going on.

"Hmm... That's funny, why didn't we spot that pod when we were looking for Airazor during that time?" Rhinox inquired while he was studying the map closely.

"I don't know, Rhinox, but we need to find that protoform before the Predacons. Cheetor, you come with me, RT, Dinobot, and Rhinox stay here and keep a close eye on the map while having Sentiel on. Understood?"

"You got it, Big bot."

"Yeah, yeah, top banana."

"This is disgraceful."

"Deal with it, Dinoboob."

"Shut up, Cheese-eater."

"[_Sighs_] Nevermind. Beast mode."

After Cheetor and Optimus left the base, everything is back to normal, so to speak.

Tarantulas was working in his lab, studying the records of the past when his sensors gone off.

"What is this, I wonder..." He said as he turned on the monitor to investigate the disturbance of the alarms.

On the screen was blurry images due to being set up in a field of Energon that can disrupt the signal it was sending.

"Curse you, blasted machine. I can't see what is going on there..."

"Ohh... What seems the problem, Tarantulas." a voice said to him as it spooked him out of his wits.

"Megatron, it's a pleasure to see you here."

"Cut it, spider. Now, did you pick up a protoform pod sometime ago? No... I bet you were too busy with your experiments, but rest assured, I will send you and miss Blackarachnia to investigate before those blasted Maximals do, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now get out of my sight!"

Megatron was pleased to see Tarantulas gone with Blackarachnia, but is really suspicious of his "experiments," thus he summonded Scroponok to keep a real close eye on Tarantulas.

"Yes, sir, Megatron."

_Meanwhile..._

Tigatron and Airazor were doing some partolling in the Pheta sector when Airazor noticed a orange blurr below her.

"Hey! I think I spotted something, Tigatron." Airazor said as she was desending to the ground level to check it out in Robot mode.

"_Be careful, Airazor. Who knows what is hidden in the brush._" Tigatron advised to her as he understood the message. "_Until then, I will scout out for any Predacon activity. Tigatron out._"

"Well, as long as I am here, I could see what that thing ran by my sight a few moments ago." She said to herself as she began to walk to the area she saw the "streak" of orange zoomed by.

After several cycles of searching, she found the disturbance in the brush. It was a very weird, but very confused fox. Yet it wasn't any ordinary fox, nope, this one has not nine tails, but TWELVE tails, which is unheard of in the animal kingdom and the funniest thing it had was a blue band across its forehead.

"Well, hello. I'm Airazor. Who are you?" She asked the fox as she was cautiously coming up to it.

"_Who are you? What is this place? Where is my family?_" It asked as it shooked from fear while curling up its tails close to itself, as well as speaking a different language than Air spoke.

"Excuse me, but I do not understand what you are saying."

As Airazor got too close to the fox, the fox panicked and left the area, thus leaving Airazor all confused and stun at the actions the fox was displaying.

"Well that was totally weird, but I should report to Stripes so that he will know that I am ok." She said outloud before contacting Tigatron. "_Airazor to Tigatron, do you copy?_" Splatter of radio interference "_I repeat, do you hear me, Tigatron?_"

"_Tigatron here, what's up, Airazor?_"

"It seems that we have a unusual creature that is speaking a weird language while I was trying to make contact with it, but as I got too close, it panicked and ran off."

"_Copy that, Airazor. I'll report that to Optimus immediately. Tigatron out._"

Airazor sighed as she transformed back into her beast mode, dejectedly and bewildered at the confrontation that she experienced with the fox.

_Elsewhere..._

Optimus and Cheetor arrived at the sector in record time while searching for the elusive protoform. "Cheetor, remember. Keep your eyes open for any signs of the protoform, understand?"

"I got it, Big Bot." Cheetor responded as he crepted through the brush.

"I go into the air for a better look. Optimus Primal, Maximise!" Optimus transformed and used his jets to take a look in the air. "Optimus Primal to the _Axalon_, do you copy?"

"_Rhinox here, how's the search going?_"

"So far, not a peep since me and Cheetor have arrive here, but I am sure that the protoform was here, I swear to it."

"_Well, don't give up and everything will work out in the end. Good luck. __Axalon__ out._"

After the transmission was cut, Optimus started with the last cooridiants that Sentiel showed him, thus expanding it further than it was located.

Down below, Cheetor wasn't having any other luck, until he was being shot at. "Whoa! What in the gyros was that? Cheetor, Maximise!" As he said that, he gotten into position to fight whatever that attacked him first.

At the other end of the sector, Tarantulas, Scorpnok, and Blackarachnia crept into the area, thus, they transformed and fired back at the sound of the attack.

"Jumpin' Gyros! I'm being attacked! I better warn Optimus before I am toasted kitty!" As Cheetor was holding his ground, Tigatron ran into the battlefield, firing his gun at the Predacons.

"Big cat, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was doing patrolling when Airazor noticed a 'streak' of oragne zoomed by her line of sight, so I am figuring that was the whole fight is over. And then, I heard gunshots going off, I knew that there was trouble, thus, I came and saw you here."

"Thanks, Tigatron."

"No problem."

As Tigatron and Cheetor was fighting the Predacons, Airazor heard that someone is under attack, thus, transformed to fight with them.

"Perfect timing, Airazor, but I really don't understand what is the big fuss here."

"I know why, Tigatron and Airazor." A familiar voice said as he started firing his firepower at the Predacons.

"Optimus!"

"Big Bot! Boy, I am so glad that you made it."

"You see, Tigatron and Airazor, we located a protoform here and we were investigating until I stopped on my search to hear gunshots, thus, we are here to find the protoform before the Predacons can."

"Excellent observation, Optimus Primal... Yess... But you are too late, we are going to find the protoform first!" Megatron said as he fired his laser at the Maximals to chase them out of their hiding spot.

"[_Giggles_] Thizzz will be zzo fun! Wazzpinator will get the protoform before the zztupid Maximalzzz do!" Waspinator said in giddiness while still in beast mode, buzzing over the landscape to find the protoform.

_Back at the __Axalon_

Rhinox was on duty for radio communications heard the gunfire on the audio end of the radio, thus started to worry about Cheetor, Optimus, Airazor, and Tigatron, thus tried despirately to contact them, but all he got is splatter on the radio.

"Oh, man... I want to be a part of the action, Rhinox." Rattrap said as he was pouting about being left behind.

"Oh, shut the frag up, Rodent. I hate being left behind more than you do, cause this is dishonorable for a warrior to be missing in action!"

"Will you both save it for later!"

That really shut both Rattrap and Dinobot up quickly.

_Back to the action...(Whatever is happening, it's was still the rise of the climax before the rescue part..A/N)_

Cheetor, Airazor, Tigatron, and Optimus is captured by the Predacons, thus leaving Scropnok to guard them while the rest left to search for the protoform to add to their ranks.

But unbeknown to everyone, the same fox that spoke to Airazor in the unusual dialect, watched the Maximals as they were being held captive, thus made a decision to distract the guard to buy them time to escape. "[_Gulp_] _Here goes nothing... Soultail Omega-Light, MAXIMISE!_" the fox shouted in her dialect while transforming into a form, similuar to Cheetors, but more femanine in look, as well as twirling two specially made daggers in her hands before crouching down into a fighting stance, and the most distinctive marking on her is a birthmark on her right side of her cheek showing the Maximal insigina. Even she is shorter than the males, except for Rattrap, and having brown, ankle-length hair blending with her twelve tails, which they never disappear when she transforms.

As she jumped out of the brush to fight the guard, it surprised Scropnok to the point of firing his rockets from his pinchers, but he keeps on missing the target.

"Stop moving! Stand still!"

But the femme didn't stand still for a nanoclick, for she was very quick to dodge the attacks, yet she took away his important bolts with her sticky fingers before she attacked him with her daggers. "_How about... NOT!_" she shouted to him in her dialect before he crumbled into a pile of scrap metal.

"I hate you, Maximal."

Cheetor was gobsmacked in the display of this femme's talent that he gotten Optimus, Tigatron, and Airazor's attention. "Amazing! That girl's got some awesome moves."

"I agree with you, Little Cat." Tigatron agreed with Cheetor.

"What? What is going on here?" Airazor screeched as she was facing the opposite direction.

"I have no idea, but I have a feeling that Megatron is in for a real surprise." Optimus said as he noticed the femme coming up to them and flinched as he thought he was getting stabbed, but it turns out that she was cutting the bonds free.

"_Go! Go before they return! Go!_" she said as she instructed them to get out of there before the Predacons returned.

"Uh... ok. Does anyone understand what she is saying?"

"No."

The femme was frustrated with the communication barrier, thus starting to speak Basic to them. "I said, 'Go! Go before they return! Go!' in Al Bhed."

"Al Bhed?"

"[_Sighs_] Nevermind."

But as she was speaking to them, Megatron missed Soul by several inches when she ducked in the nick of time. "Blast! Oh well, if you first don't succeed, try, try again. Yess... Predacons, attack!"

All the Predacons open fired on the group, thus putting the Maximal group in a difficult position. "Who's that?" the femme asked Optimus.

"Megatron, leader of the Predacons. Maximals, return fire!" When Airazor, Tigatron, Optimus, and Cheetor return fire, the femme felt insulted and thus, turned her back around for one second to do some quick Alchemy, which is her specialty, and thus, pushed Cheetor and Tigatron to the side while throwing a item from her hands. "_Hazardous Ice!_" She shouted in Al Bhed before it exploded at Megatron's feet.

**KABOOM!**

The leader of the Predacons fell backward in shocked as he was attacked in a series of ice-like explosion, which made him furious, but he couldn't do anything in return. "Ugghhh! Predacons, retreat!" he shouted to his men as he went to Beast Mode and ran off.

All his men, including Blackarachnia, transformed and ran off in fear of not getting attacked by the dangerous femme and at the same time, the Maximals cheered at the victory of theirs.

"Yeah, you better run, you filthy Mavericks!" She shouted out to the Predacons while being cocky until Optimus commanded her to seise. "Sorry. Anyways, I'm Soultail, Soultail Omega-Light, at your services." the femme said in a up-beat quirk of hers.

When Cheetor, Optimus, and Soultail return to the _Axalon_, Dinobot was chasing Rattrap for saying really insulting him.

"Umm... Who are you guys?" Soul asked them while braking up the fight.

"What the slag? A femme that is joining us! Are you mad, Primal?" Dinobot shouted in fury at the sight of Soultail standing in his sight. But at the same time, she stolen his sword that he was holding in his hand, thus hiding it behind her back.

"Umm... I think she stole your sword, Chopperface."

"What!"

Soul just giggled as she showed him his sword.

"A THIEF? This is no honor that she has."

Optimus commanded Dinobot to leave Rattrap and Soultail alone.

And after that first meeting, Soultail has grown adapted to the chain of command, even developing a crush on Cheetor. "_I prayed to Gaia that I can find my family again._" she wrote in her personal journal before tucking in for the night.

_As for the Predacons, they were busy repairing Scropnok and healing Megatron from his freezer burn from the attack against Soul. So in plain terms, Soul is found and safe with the Maximals for period of time before meeting Skyfire and everyone else in the Bed & Breakfast. End of last remarks of this author._

**The End**


End file.
